This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a mop and in particular a head for a mop wherein first and second lands on a top surface of a sponge hold a wringer against a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,121 discloses a method of manufacturing a mop having a head made from a rectangular open cell sponge attached to a cylindrical core. This method of manufacturing a mop will produce an acceptable product however it is important that the space relationship between the cylindrical member, which carries the sponge and roller, be maintained within a critical tolerance. If this tolerance is not maintained moisture will not be removed from the sponge in a desired manner and when the roller is moved between the first and second rest positions the roller will not be positioned on the appropriate land formed on the top of the sponge. Thus, the internal resiliency of the sponge will not hold the roller against the handle.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a mop wherein a roller is retained on a land in a rest position and resiliently urged into engagement with a handle.
According to the method disclosed herein a sponge having a desired shape with a top surface separated from a bottom surface by a predetermined uniform thickness is located in a fixture. The sponge has a longitudinal groove that extends from the top surface to a predetermined depth to define first and second lands on the top surface. A cylindrical member with an adhesive applied thereto is located in the groove such that a flat surface located adjacent a midpoint between first and second ends is located in a same plane as the top surface of the sponge. The sponge has a length, which is longer than the axial length of the first cylindrical member. A fastener member screwed into the cylindrical member at the midpoint of the first and second ends is located in a plane perpendicular to the cylindrical member. A handle is screwed onto the fastener until a first end of the handle engages the flat surface. A roller obtained from a source of supply has a second diameter of approximately three/fourths the first diameter of the first cylindrical member is connected to a strap by locating first and second projections of the roller in corresponding first and second openings in the strap. The strap is joined to the cylindrical member by locating first and second projections on the cylindrical member in corresponding third and fourth openings in the strap such that the roller is parallel to the cylindrical member. The strap rotates in an arc about the axis of the cylindrical member from a first rest position to a second rest position. On rotation, a radial force is produced between the roller and cylindrical member while an axial force is produced between the strap, roller and cylindrical member to compresses the sponge and remove liquid therefrom. The roller is retained in the first and second rest positions by being located on one of the first and second lands. The second diameter of the roller and a space relationship between the first and third and second and fourth openings on the strap assuring that the roller is positioned on the first land in the first rest position and on the second land in the second rest position as the strap is rotated about the axis of the cylindrical member.
An advantage of the method of manufacture of a mop by this invention occurs in the alignment of a flat on a first cylindrical body with a top surface of a sponge to assure that substantially all moisture is removed from the sponge as a second cylindrical body is rotated in an arc around the axis of the first cylindrical body between first and second rest positions.
A further advantage of this mop is provided by the roller and strap which combine to respectively radially and axially compress a sponge to remove liquid on rotation of the strap from a first rest position to a second rest position.